


Bitterns, Loons and Shakespeare, Oh My!

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple day at the marsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterns, Loons and Shakespeare, Oh My!

"And how did you say you know these things?"

"Oi! I'll have you know, I spent time with John James Audubon helping him identify each and every bird he came across." The Doctor sniffed and adjusted his tie as he looked through the binoculars again, this time catching a bittern taking off from the marsh. He wrote it down on his list.

"You spent time with the leader of what would be the Audubon society?" Martha lowered her binoculars and looked at him sceptically. The Doctor noticed Martha's list was quite a bit shorter. Her last one seemed to be the loon he saw about twenty-five minutes ago.

"Well, you spent time with Shakespeare. How is this any different?"

"'Hop as light as bird from brier. And this ditty, after me. Sing, and dance it trippingly'." Martha quoted, a nostalgic smile on her face. "Didn't peg you much for a bird-loving kind of bloke."

"Oi! My best friend once was a penguin."


End file.
